Christmas Special!( Currently In Progress )
by Ayfxa The CopyCat EmoTion
Summary: Ah. Christmas, a time where everyone would be gather up and have fun...One day, several author and their OC met up at a shrine. Only to be trapped inside it as a mass murder begins to commence.


Hello everyone! This a special chapter that was made by these authors! Down here! The real event starts at 1st December!

P.S:Any authors that want to join, please pm me.

* * *

OC:

Aylife Fueko, he's a blue haired boy with a blue headphone around his neck, his clothes has a dark blue line in the middle and it connects the line with the shoulder's, he wears a slightly futuristic blue pants, his eyes were light green.

He is very weird because of his stoicness, no matter. He is kind in the inside.

Author:

 **Ayfxa The CopyCat** /Ay, a blue haired guy with neko ears,he has bright blue eyes and was wearing a blue coat with white sleeves on both sides and a black shirt inside, he's wearing a light blue jeans.

He is very cheerful and always talks a lot. He's good at making jokes.

* * *

OC

Nao Kimaji, a shy and Mysterious boy who has secrets from his past which he is not aware of because of amnesia. His a little Straightforward and innocent but rarely shows and expression or emotion he has a fear towards Bunny's and cats surprisingly. He is also a skilled fighter and good at making tactics but other than that his Kind and friendly. He waters a simple black shirt blue jeans and white shoes but other than that he carries his Sengoku Driver and Lockseed to turn into Kamen Rider Gaim.

Author

 **Kamen Rider The Creator** , Nobody knows his appearance as he usually wears a different kind of wear like a Kamen Rider costume an Assassin's creed costume supernatural costumes but for this very occasion he wears a black fedora and trench fait with a shirt with a tie under it. He also wears black jeans and black boots. He is kind, a little shy, the playboy, also a little sadistic and will protect the ones he considers friends. He does not enjoy when people flirt with his girlfriend as he will go into sadistic mode and make them see is taken.

* * *

Welps here's my oc, guy!

Oc:

Name: Minty Mangle

Age: 23

Appearance: a white, anthropomorphic fox lady with red fur on her neck and torso. She has glowing pink and yellow eyes, with short, curly white hair. She wears a baggy red tank-top, and white short shorts, with her bushy red and white tail poking out. She's barefoot, has a red headband, has two red and white curved knives, and is Visibly pregnant. Lol.

Personality: Minty is...random. She's cheerful, witty, random, optimistic, and very bold. She loves to mess around, relax, and just have a good time. Says Nya a lot. Like, at the end of every sentence.

Other: Lesbian. As a result, no one, except minty herself, knows why she's pregnant. I blame magic.

Author:

Name: **Ckbrothers** , or Ck for short.

Age: ?

Appearance: Ck is a tall, lanky, pale fellow with blue eyes, the right actually glowing and slick, brown, bowl cut style hair. Has square, black glasses, a black fedora with a blue band around it, and finally a white t-shirt under a blue jacket. He has clean black pants, and black dress shoes.

Personality: Ck (me, lol) is a sophisticated, clever, and kind fellow...sometimes. Other times, he's cocky, joking, still kind, amd rather goofy. He's a nerd at heart, and proud of it.

Other: Loves mech anime, marvel comics, Star Wars, sci-fi, reading, video games, and an amazing rpg called Undertale. Can sometimes fly (without even knowing it.), teleport, control gravity, and summon tacos.

There you go! Here's minty and I! :3

* * *

OC:

Lily Shinko, thigh length raven hair commonly loose but may be pinned up into a bun with a few loose curls around her face. Has vibrant turquoise-sky blue eyes, fair skin tone and a small built. Normally wears a white tank top with silver thread making a flower, blue faded denim shorts, navy flats, and a messenger bag.

A happy girl who's very clumsy and a bit of an airhead who trips and breaks things often. A natural joker and prankster, she's quite playful, and at times, a bit hyper, usually doing a silly antic to break up fights.

Author:

 **TheRunAwayPanda** , a small girl with wavy dark brown hair with soft amber eyes and bangs, normally wears an oversized light blue sweater with sleeves that show only her fingertips, white tank top, black leggings, black ankle boots.

Sweet and shy, she gets flustered when talked to and loves to read. Cheerful and bright when you get to know her but when she gets ticked off, she will not hesitate to punch you.

* * *

Author:

Name: **LazyCat/** Fina

Age: 13

Gender: Girl

Appearance: Black hair that's layered, it starts out shoulder length but later on grows out to be waist length. Left eye is silver, right eye is a bright gold. Fair skin and 165cm tall. Pretty thin in body type. Since it's winter... Fina typically wears a black sweater striped with crimson red, black leggings and sheepskin boots.

Personality: Dandere who's really nice and honest. Always there to give a smile. Book worm~

Extra: Black cat Neko :3

* * *

OC:

Reminiscent/Remi Novena:

A hazel haired girl with lavender eyes. Wears a white coat with lavender designs that "float up" from the sleeves and the edge of coat, black boot cut pants, and white boots.

Her nickname is Remi and isn't exactly good around people. She has an odd sense of humor that causes people to think she's a little crazy at times. She mean's well…maybe.

Author:

 **GreenRune** /Rune. A person :P With a horrifying sense of humor and the ability to be funny in the most serious situations. Short dark brown hair that almost reaches the shoulders and green eyes. Paired with a green scarf to match her eyes and a leather brown jacket, and she's off on another writing adventure.

* * *

Name: **GodlessArias/** Avante (No last name) (I make too many BF references)

Age: 13

Personality: Quiet, shy and very friendly. However, this hides her mental problem-she has Dissociative Identity Disorder, triggered by pressure and stress.

Appearance: A very beautiful girl who has long hair and a bracelet that holds her units. When summoned, the bracelet flashes and produces six balls of light, which morph into her units.

Units: Mad Heretic Gazia (leader), Inferno Princess Alice, Ardent Dawn Avant, Calamity Steel Chrome (sublead), Merciful Beacon Charla and Grave Carver Aaron.

Backstory: Shrouded in mystery. No records of her or Chrom exist. Its like she came from nowhere.

Extra: Able to manipulate fire and form snakes made of flame. Good with a sword.

(Split personality)

Name: Chrom

Age: 13

Personality: Sadistic, ruthless, caring to those she loves (basically just Avante, therefore herself)

Appearance: Long brown hair, double gold bracelets and a dark purple coat that has shadow wisps coming off it. She is a mysterious-beautiful type of girl.

Extra: Proficient with double scythes. Rather good at fighting, and able to manipulate shadow strands.

* * *

OC: Tatsura ?(Last name is unknown)

Gender: Female

Age: more than 100

Nickname: Shura

Appearance: A nine-tailed fox girl with white hair and fur on the ears and tails. Her eyes are red and cat-like. Wears a white shrine maiden top and red short skirt.

Personality: A Kuudere but deep inside, she likes hugs and petting.

Other: Likes playing League of Legends (especially the warrior named Ahri) and FNAF.

Author(I'm not sure...): Lockett " **Hacker** " Ricochette.

Age: Unknown

Gender: Female

Appearance: A girl with shoulder-length golden brown hair and sharp brown eyes. Usually wears a white T-shirt and a dark blue hoodie.

Personality: Likes having fun and always has positive thinking in her head. Sometimes becomes a Kuudere with all of the nerdy stuffs. (Complex personality, that's what I am :P)

Other: Playing team games, Pokemon, the Zelda series, League of Legends. A 'white hat' hacker working on her own.

And that's all. I want to write a fic with someone dies in a train crash. :)

* * *

 **P.S: If you're not in this list yet, then that means you didn't send yours yet.**


End file.
